A dressing of this kind is known in the form of Mepilex Border®, which is sold by Mölnlycke Health Care AB, Gothenburg, Sweden. A great advantage of this dressing is that, because of the way it controls the liquid from the wound, it can be left in place on a wound for quite a long time without needing to be changed. From the point of view of liquid handling, the dressing does not need to be changed before it leaks. It is well known that changing a dressing tends to disrupt the healing of a wound, and this means that the fewer changes of dressings that are needed the better. Of course, fewer changes of dressings also mean less work for nursing personnel and also cost savings.
The object of the present invention it to increase the ability of such a dressing to handle liquid from wounds, such that it can be left in place on the wound for a longer period of time or is able to handle more liquid during the same period of time.